


Dancefloor

by Fxckin_Mardy



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxckin_Mardy/pseuds/Fxckin_Mardy
Summary: Thinking you’re safe away from your boyfriend, who’s on tour with his band, you decide to recreate that dancing scene from Risky Business.





	Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so it’s my first post on AO3 so I hope you guys enjoy. Also it’s my first Alex Turner imagine so don’t forget to comment and whatever. Tell me what you think! Also follow my tumblr: fxcking-negan

You ordered some Chinese takeaway before heading home, bored out of your wits. Your house was a small semi detached, situated just outside of Central London so you were away from all the buzz and hype of the city life. It was getting late, just past 11, so after you ate your food, you started to clean a bit of your house. There’s only so much you could do. You went upstairs and started shuffling through your boyfriend’s wardrobe, trying to find one of his clean white button up shirts. When you found one, you stripped off from your stripey top, leggings and denim jacket before wearing just panties, Alex’s shirt and black knee socks. You took a pair of his aviator sunglasses and grabbed an old radio before dragging yourself downstairs, to the living room. You took out of the old Arctic Monkeys CDs before going to one of your favourite songs: I bet that you look good on the Dancefloor. You closed the curtains and placed all your rubbish in the bin, quietly singing to the lyrics. Then, when the chorus hit, you had just finished washing your hands and any cutlery and you jumped in, screaming the lyrics. You rushed to the living room, sliding in there. Your knee socks prevented you from having burns on your feet. 

_”I bet that you look good on the dance floor. I don’t know if you’re looking for romance or… I don’t know what you’re looking for,  
I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor. Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984. Well, from 1984!”_

You grabbed a nearby hairbrush, combing your hair with it before using it as your microphone, yelling the words to the hit song. Luckily for you, your neighbours were out on holiday so you could scream the house down. You hopped on the sofa, jumping and giggling with delight.

Next, You attempted to do the moonwalk. Being the below average dad-like dancer that Alex was, it became a habit that you got. After the second verse was sung and the next chorus began, that was when you became more crazy. When your favourite bit came on, you closed your eyes and let your air guitar rip!

_“Oh, there ain’t no love, no Montagues or Capulets Are just banging tunes and DJ sets And dirty dance floors, and dreams of naughtiness!”_

You were too busy indulging in the music and performing your guitar solo and singing the words too loud that you didn’t realise that the front door had opened. You imagined smashing your pretend guitar on the floor then, you jumped on the sofa again, kicking the pillow off before flicking your hair everywhere and stretching as the song ended. You suddenly felt really tired. Out of the blue, you heard someone slowly clapping behind you. As you turned around, you witnessed the most beautiful creation known to man. 

“Babe!” You yelled, forgetting that Alex had just witnessed you being the loveable dork you were, and jumped on him, arms around his neck as you slammed your lips against his. 

You could taste the faint taste of alcohol mixed in with the stronger scent of cigarettes. He moaned, opening his mouth to welcome your tongue, while his hands grasped onto your buttocks so you could wrap your legs around his waist. Both your eyes were closed but he knew where the dinner table was so he gently placed you on it whilst you made out. You stripped him off his leather jacket, trailing small and gentle bites on his neck and chest. His hand found their way to your face. He cupped your cheeks before giving you one more deep and passionate kiss then, he pulled away. Alex’s lips were red and swollen as were yours and you could feel him poking out from his jeans. His fingers slid across his lips before fixing his dishevelled hair.

“Well,” He muttered,”I ‘ave a feelin’ yeh been missin’ meh.”

You playfully slapped his arm. 

“Of course I did, you beautiful idiot.”

Alex chuckled, taking you in his arms as he spread your thighs apart so he could stand between them.

“So,” he began,”Babeh, I di’nt know you could dance or sing.”

You rolled your eyes, blushing, looking down,”Shut up.”

You felt him press himself against your damp panties, whispering in your ear,”Make meh.”

With a new found courage, you jumped off the table, taking Alex by the hand as you lead him upstairs to your bedroom.


End file.
